


Only A Kiss

by beneathstarryskies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/pseuds/beneathstarryskies
Summary: Narcissa comes to Severus for comfort after realizing her life is falling apart.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Only A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that unnecessarily long scene of their lingering hands touching in The Half-Blood Prince after taking the Unbreakable Vow.

Narcissa stands in the pouring rain outside of his house. She doesn’t even know if he’s home, but she feels so damn desperate. She knocks three times on his door, trying not to feel impatient with the time it takes for him to answer. She prides herself on being a strong woman, and Lucius’ time away from her only further proved her innate independence. Still, Narcissa Malfoy is tired. She doesn’t want to have to be strong anymore. She wants to fall apart and have someone there to catch her. The strong, prideful husband who went into the Department of Mysteries came out of Azkaban as a shadow of the man she married. Draco’s nerves are so tightly wound he can barely speak most of the time. She’s never felt so alone. 

Wormtail answers the door with a disgusting smile on his face, “Mrs. Malfoy, come in.” 

She puts as much space between herself and Wormtail as she can, not even wishing to breathe the same air as him if she could help it. He closes the door behind her, and offers to take her cloak. She pulls it even tighter to her body, and makes her way to the sitting room where she knows Severus is bound to be. Every time she’s come to seek his comfort he’s in the sitting room, completely lost in a book. Severus looks up from a worn out book, his eyes almost light up at the sight of her. 

“You’re going to catch your death, Narcissa,” he sets the book aside. 

He quickly stands up to take her cloak. Narcissa allows him to take off her cloak, and he hangs it on the nearby coat rack. Tears are welling up in her eyes when he turns back to her. He reaches out to touch her, but pulls his hand away suddenly thinking better of it. 

Severus was always there. Even when he didn’t have to be. She’s always known deep down he cared for her more than is proper as Lucius’s closest friend. Never did she think she would crave his caring quite as much as she does now. 

To both of their surprise, she leans against his broad chest. The tears falling from her eyes and into his black jacket. It takes Severus a few moments to realize just exactly what she wanted, but finally his arms wrap around her. His hand soothes her shoulder as she sobs. 

“It’s terrible, Severus,” she cries. “He’s a monster. He’s taken over our lives..” 

“Narcissa, you can not speak this way.” 

“I don’t care,” she pulls away from him to look at his face. Her eyes are filled with tears, and red splotches spread across her pale cheeks, “He is a monster.” 

Severus reaches up to wipe away one of the tears rolling down her cheek with his thumb. Her heart pounds against him, and for a moment she bites her lip. Both of them stare at each other, trying to read one another. 

“Be patient,” Severus says finally. “Just be patient. Draco will prove himself, and all will be fine.” 

“Draco is just a boy. He shouldn’t have to be wrapped up in this at all,” she pulls out of his grasp to walk across the room. She peers out the window at the rain falling on the street. “If he succeeds it will only be because of you.” 

“I was his age when I joined,” Severus reminds her. 

“And you were just a boy too,” she retorts. “Boys shouldn’t have to meddle in the affairs of men. Boys should be chasing girls and going to school. This is not the life I wanted for Draco.” 

Severus steps towards her, watching the rain roll down the window to pool in an empty flower pot. Narcissa reaches behind her to grab his hand. 

“Why are you really here?” he asks quietly. 

She turns finally to face him. Her full lips are slightly parted almost in anticipation. She stares at his face, the answer written in her eyes as she leans close to him. A deep breath fills her with his scent. 

“Narcissa,” his voice is a low warning. 

She continues moving closer until she’s pressed against him. Her hands find his, and intertwine their fingers. She leans her face close to his, close enough to feel his warm breath on her cheek. Just a kiss, that’s all she needs. A kiss to remind her she’s human, and that the world is not in fact crumbling beneath her.

Their noses are brushing against one another. She captures his lips with her own, and instantly she feels him relax against her. His hands come up to cup her face, his thumb soothing across her cheek as he breathes her in. She feels herself relax, every moment they’re entwined everything slowly falls out of her mind. 

He pulls away with a look of shame on his face. She feels cold and empty as he walks across the room to sit down in his chair. The conflict is written all over his face, twisting his lips into a crooked frown. She walks to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_ Perhaps I lied about being satisfied with a kiss.  _

“No need to feel ashamed, Severus. I’m the one who kissed you.” 

“But why?” 

She cups his face in her soft hands, tilting it up so he has to look at her as she speaks, “Because I need you.” 

It’s as though that's all he needs to hear. He stands up and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into another deep kiss. Her hands tangle in his black hair as she lets out a soft moan.

“Let’s go upstairs,” she whispers against his lips. All he can do is nod as he takes her hand and leads her upstairs to his bedroom. 

Severus’ room is dark, but comfortable. Narcissa kicks off her shoes and pulls at the buttons of her dress as he closes the door and places wards on it to keep Wormtail from prying. She’s already stripped down to her undergarments when he turns around, and he feels a jolt in the pit of his stomach as he takes her in. 

She saunters towards him with hooded eyes, and reaches out for the buttons of his coat. Undoing them one by one as he watches carefully. She kisses him softly before pushing the garment off his broad shoulders. He reaches to feel the soft skin of her neck before his fingers trail along her collarbone and the curve of her breast. She’s beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever imagined. His fingertips trail down her abdomen before pulling her panties down around her ankles. She kicks them to the side. His fingers trail along her thigh before coming to tease her folds. She lets out a soft moan, and spreads her legs further for him. His fingers circle her sensitive bud before moving to tease her entrance.

He pushes her towards the bed, and she falls down onto it with a soft thud. He crawls on top of her, placing a passionate kiss on her lips before. He leaves a trail of kisses down her body. The anticipation grows in her stomach, goosebumps prickle along her ivory skin as he makes his way to her aching core. 

He places soft kisses along her thighs before tasting her slick folds. His tongue circles her sensitive nub. Narcissa sighs, and her fingers tangle in his dark hair. Her fingernails scrape along his scalp as he continues teasing her with his tongue. He inserts two fingers inside of her, curving them forward to stroke the bundle of nerves resting there. Her abdomen tightens in anticipation of her growing climax. She lets out a series of moans and whimpers, before finally falling into begging for release. 

“I’m so close,” she whines, “Please Severus.” 

He quickens his motions, deep down feeling eager to please her. She bites down on her lip to keep from crying out as her orgasm ruptures through her body, her back arching and fingers tugging on his hair. Her hips involuntarily buck beneath him. She’s breathless when he finally pulls away from her. He pulls off the rest of his clothes quickly before crawling back on top of her. She clings to him as he positions the head of his hardened member at her entrance. 

His eyes meet hers as though questioning, one last time, if she was certain. She kisses him deeply, her tongue gliding across his. He buries his shaft deep inside of her soft walls. They groan in unison at the closeness, the built up tension between them finally being satisfied. He pulls out all the way before thrusting into her again, relishing in the sounds of her sighs each time. He finally finds a steady rhythm. Her hands dig into his back as she feels her release building inside of her. 

It’s been so long since she’s felt safe in the presence of a man. Even longer since she’s felt wanted. The lust filling his eyes as he watches each facial expression she makes her wish they could leave together. Just forget all of this nonsense and run away. 

He pushes into her one last time, and she comes undone around him. Her walls pulsating and clenching around his shaft is enough to push him over the edge as well. They ride out their highs together. They cling to one another until they catch their breaths. Severus moves to lie down beside her, and pulls her body flush against him. 

Neither of them speak as he holds her. He soothes her blonde hair as he stares at the ceiling. Her fingers draw little circles on his chest, a small satisfied smile fixed on her mouth. 

Severus isn’t sure how long they laid there before he fell asleep. He dreams of her, of saving her. Taking her and Draco away, and the three of them starting over. It feels so real he is convinced it’s happened until he rolls over to find that she is gone. 

  
  



End file.
